


Очень горячая визитка

by Aizen, tenthorns, Traxex, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxex/pseuds/Traxex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 1 - Визитка





	Очень горячая визитка

[Wiki](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80)  
[Посмотреть фильм](https://kadikama.ru/8354-2019-promar.html)  
[Посмотреть OVA1](https://zloekino.su/video/882493-Promare-OVA.Promar)  
[Посмотреть OVA2](https://zloekino.su/video/884944-Promare-OVA.2.Promar)  
[Послушать ост](https://ostonline.net/ost-mult/7529-ost-promar-2019.html)  
[Хештег на Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/anime_and_manga/promare)  
[Паблик VK](https://vk.com/erffpromare)

**БАННЕР**

  


``  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919556"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/1nKmatD.png"></a>  
  



End file.
